In the field of computer systems, reliable and high performance access to data and other computing resources is important for the continued operations of businesses and daily lives. The term “high availability” (HA) is frequently used to describe systems that reduce or eliminate single points of failure (e.g., providing redundancy to the system so that the failure of a single component does not result in the failure of the entire system).
Example computer systems that benefit from high availability include data storage systems such as storage area network (SAN) systems, which may provide data resources for the storage and retrieval of data over a computer network such as a local area network (LAN) or over the internet.